A Sadist's Diary
by haru-chaan816
Summary: Mariya buys a diary so he can write in it all his secrets. While he's dealing with many love problems, Kanako seems intent on finding out what he writes so much about and using it to her advantage. Mariya x Kanako.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maria+Holic.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Nobody understands me. Nobody, except for maybe you. It's the first time I've written in you, or in any diary at all, so let me introduce myself: My name is Shidou Mariya, and I am a 17-year-old crossdre- erm... I mean, boy, in the all-girls school Ame no Kisaki. It's too long a story to write here, so just ignore that strange fact, Diary. I have so many problems. And no one was ever able to understand, or even notice those problems, so I think I'll just tell them to you, that way maybe I'll feel a bit better..._

_MAYBE..._

Mariya looked up from his newly-bought diary, and stared at the blue-haired girl sleeping at the other side of the room. For his luck, Kanako was still sleeping, and his maid, Matsurika, was sick and at the hospital. How that maid would joke about him if she ever found out about his diary... Maintaining her serious expression, of course, which ticks him off even more. It was nighttime, and the only light in sight was the rather dim light of his almost-no-more-battery cellphone, which he was using to see so he could write without waking Kanako. The only sound he could hear was that of her snoring loudly from the other side of the room... At first it had been hard to sleep in the same room as someone so noisy, but with time he grew accustomed. She wasn't a very light sleeper, but it's better to be an alive coward than a "dead" hero(not as if she would do anything bad to him), so he breathed slowly and tried to make no noise at all as he moved his pencil from left to right, up to down.

The reason he was being so careful was because he was going to write in that diary many rather embarrassing secrets, which he didn't want anyone to know about. Especially not Tokyo Tower. He snickered as he remembered all the nicknames he and Matsurika had given her. She grumbled in her sleep, and he immediately stopped moving and held his breath. He sighed, relieved, as she simply turned away from him and pulled her covers over her head. False alarm. He continued to write in his diary.

_"Lesbo girl", "stupid lesbian"... Why doesn't she understand the reason why I call her that? What is that Kanako, an idiot? Jealousy is awful, and even more when a particular person doesn't see it. I know it might not seem like it, but I care so much about her... Life's unfair. Why did my first love have to be lesbian? She could be so many things, both bad and good. But she had to be lesbian. Here are my chances with her: 0%. Hell, I'd have more chances than that even with another boy! It could be at least 0.00001%... T_T_

_I'm tired of her obliviousness. I think I'll try to tell her my feelings, another day. I mean, maybe next month. Next year? Nah, she might get a girlfriend if I wait so long! I'm sooo nervous..._

_P.S: Wish me luck. I REALLY need it. Some sort of magical potion or genie in a bottle could help a bit, too... Although, I think I'm gonna be rejected either way. What I need is a miracle. No, I'm not being a pessimist, I'm being the most optimistic person in the world. If I were a pessimist, I would've hyperventilated, had a panic attack and then passed out because of how high my chances of being rejected are. Wait, I think that's happening right now. Great._

Just as Mariya finished writing, he noticed something was next to him. He jumped in suprise and quickly closed his diary. "What were you writing about?", Kanako asked as she stared at the frightened boy who looked exactly like a very cute girl. It was rather amusing to see him scared of her instead of the normal thing: her scared of him. "Tha-That... That's...", he stuttered, face all red. "...That's none of your business, tree! Eiffel Tower! Lesbian zombie!". "Zombie? ", she asked tiredly. "That's new. The lesbian part I get, but why zombie?". "Because... BECAUSE YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A BRAINLESS OAF! STOP PUTTING YOUR NOSE IN OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!", he yelled at her. As soon as he started yelling, her instinct made her panic and run in circles before jumping onto her bed and putting her pillow over her head.

At that moment, Matsurika entered the room, back from the hospital. "You know, Mariya, sometimes I get the impression that you like Kanako.", she said in a mocking tone, somehow without changing her facial expression. "Your yelling was so loud, it could be heard from outside the dorm.". She closed the door behind her. "Eh?", asked Kanako, taking the pillow off of her head. "I didn't hear you straight, Matsurika. What was that you said?". Before she could answer, Mariya "flying kicked" her on the head, making her faint. Kanako only heard a large "THUMP!" noise, since it was so dark she could barely see. "I'll kill you later, bitch.", he mumbled to the fainted maid, as if he hadn't killed the poor thing already. "What was that? It sounded like and elephant fell from the sky.". "...Ah! Oh, nothing, nothing, Kanako-chan! That must've been just some silly pigeon who accidentally hit the window.", he told Kanako in his girly voice, making a pose. Mariya sweatdropped... why the hell did that maid have to say something like that in front of her?

As a reaction to his girly voice and pose, Kanako nosebleeded. He only needed to feel something that seemed to be water but at the same time wasn't hit his skin to know what happened. "Gaaah! Look at what you've done, you pervert! Yuck!", he overreacted. Normally, he would just laugh and call her a pervert, but this time the blood had covered him from head to toe. "Next time you do that, I swear I'll rape you!". He went to take a bath. She sighed... he seemed a bit weird today. Maybe it was that diary he was writing in before? She stopped thinking about that, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**Hello! Haru-chan here! This is my first story, so sorry if it's not very good. Mariya-senpai seems a bit OOC too, but I'll fix that in the next chapters. For now, just imagine that you're seeing his... uh... "other side", the side Kana-chan never saw, so you didn't see it either. ^^;;; I know it's crappy, but you can at least thank me for being one of the "species in risk of extinction" who write MariKana stories. I'll publish the next chapter as soon as possible! [EDIT]; I've decided to put the 1st and 2nd chapters together, since I noticed the chapters were too short.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kanako woke up. Mariya was nowhere in sight. "Huh? Mariya, where are you?", she asked, yawning. No response. She was surprised, since usually the sadist would torment her every morning. She was about to shrug, when Mariya screamed in her ear through a megaphone from behind. Instead of shrugging, she leaped into the air. To her luck, she didn't go deaf. He let out a laugh. "Hey! You almost made me go deaf!", she yelled, crying a bit. "I'm so sorry, Kanako...", he said. All she could do was stare at him. "You're... what? Are you sure you're feeling all right?", she asked him. "Why of course! ...I'm so sorry I wasn't able to make you jump high enough to reach your home planet, Mars!", he laughed. Her shoulders fell. How come she had actually been stupid enough to believe that he would be sorry? After all, he was never sorry for what he did. On the contrary.

After that, Mariya went to class. He was thinking about his Diary, and he had a bad feeling about it. A very bad feeling.

In another classroom, Kanako was thinking a lot. No, it wasn't about all the other girls, it was about that Diary she had seen Mariya writing in the other day. _'The way Mariya acted yesterday was very suspicious...'_, she thought. _'He didn't want me to see his Diary no matter what, but why? What secret is so important to him that I can't see it?'_ Suddenly, she gasped. Her teacher stared at her in a funny way. Embarrassed, she said sorry. _'That's it! Whatever's written in that Diary might be the clue to getting rid of Mariya!'_, she concluded. _'I HAVE to get that Diary!'_

After school, Mariya lied down on his bed to write in his Diary again. His hand reached down under his bed to grab it, but grabbed thin air instead. Surprised, he looked around to see who the culprit might be. Kanako was on the floor reading it. Without giving it a thought, he got up and kicked the Diary right out of her hands. "Hey, you aren't supposed to read that!", he screamed at her. "If you read anything that was written there...". Kanako sighed. "For your information, I barely opened it. Happy?", she told him. He nodded a bit stiffly. She seemed to be getting harder to control by the second.

At that exact moment, Matsurika opened the door, finally back from the hospital after the events of the day before had left her unconscious. To her misfortune, at that exact moment, Mariya's Diary also attempted to fly through the door, hitting the head of whoever was in it's way. Mariya sighed and picked up his Diary. It looked like he would have to find a better place to hide his diary then under his bed, and it also looked like he would have to drag a certain unconscious maid back to the hospital for the third time that week. After those events occurred, the day wore away quickly, with Mariya forgetting to write in his Diary.

**I'm so sorry I took so long to write this, but it's the last month of school, so I have to study a lot... You might have noticed the name of this chapter is a pun on the fact that Matsurika had to go to the hospital 3 times in a row, lol. I'll try to update next week! I also think I might come back here later to add more stuff to the chapter, since it's so small.**


End file.
